idle_wizardfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Glenetta/BU 2
General is the autoclick-based "lazy" class, benefiting from Idle bonus, AutoClick profit and Summoning efficiency. It might be the best choice for the first time if you got to e300 and have no any clue what to do next. Positives: *The most simple class to deal with *Easy to start: needs modest amount of items, not very dependent on high enchantments, low level requirement, have no special unlocking T2 Spell *Never stops at any Mystery range *Rewardable either with shorter and longer runs Negatives: *Might be boring *Has the fewest amount of attached achievements Shaman uses these pets: , , and Attributes According to necessary gear your starting attributes should be: *Intelligence: 150 *Insight: 125 (65 if you have legendary and gonna use ) *Spellcraft: 60 *Wisdom: 0 *Dominance: 100 *Patience: 125 *Mastery: 100 *Empathy: 200 If you feel a lack of attributes: *Insight: you can use (it doesn't need to be enchanted at all) instead of in the void phase. It's also better to do it if you can hit 200 insight perk with Legacy. *Empathy: you can use in your buildup phase instead of but it's recommended only before you have Patience 200 After you distributed starting points, fill remains by next priority: *Patience *Empathy *Mastery *Dominance *Intelligence *Insight (dump) Item sets These sets should be saved for quick access. There are only three necessary sets, but you can have more since some of single items can be replaced during buildup phase. Enchanting priority is Burst Set, then Void Mana Set, most reasonable would be keeping Burst Set enchanting one-two levels more than Void Mana Set. Buildup Set enchanting doesn't give you any profit and can just save a little bit time as giving you couple more autoclicks during buildup and slightly speed up Voidterror experience gaining, so enchant it only if you don't feel a lack of dust. Also highly recommended having enchanting level a couple points ahead of all of your other items. Buildup Set (P1) Some of these items can be replaced during different parts of buildup with next items: , , , , and . might be better than while using , it depends on Void Entities collected. You can check what's better in your case just putting them on, hovering on and compare the amount of autoclicks it's making. The whole point of this set is maximising pet experience and pet ability power for the following purposes: *Making more autoclicks to increase Shaman's summoning ability and stacking charges. Increasing pet experience gaining allow your to make more autoclicks and increasing pet ability power increases Ent's summoning efficiency bonus which also helps your to make more autoclicks. *Earning maximum levels for before the void phase. Most of these items don't need to be enchancted at all or should be already enchanted as being in other sets. You want only pet ability power from them, so only , and offhands you use are worth to be enchanted (keep their enchanting 1-2 levels below of your Void Mans Set). If you haven't some of these items you can use whatever to fulfill marked goals. Void Mana Set (P2) The point of this set is maximising pet ability power, Void Mana per Entity amount and pet ability charging speed to earn maximum Void Mana from before the burst phase. If you haven't enchanted legendary , use for this phase. might be better than , it depends on amount of Void Entities and bats collected. You can check what's better in your case just putting them on, hovering on and comparing the numbers. Burst Set (P3) If you haven't some of these items legendary, you shall remember the next priority: Idle bonus - character ability power - summoning efficiency - autoclick profit - general profit - pet ability power - incantation efficiency. beats after enchanting level 12. Unlegendary is useless, equip in this case. Spell Sets Order of any spells in these spell sets doesn't matter. Buildup&Voidmana Spellset (Z1) The goal of this set is maximum autoclicks. Though if you have a problem with charging you can replace with to increase critical chance. If you have insight 200 perk during Void Mana Phase, replace with (you can make additional spellset for it). Burst Spellset (Z2) Gameplay As mentioned before, Shaman is a super simple class with intuitive steps that are quite obvious judging by the information above. Before starting a long run make sure you have at least 5e3 casts of . It's not mandatory but highly recommended. Most likely you already have 2e3 casts as a requirement for one of early challenges and definetely have enough casts if you made some persistant achievements. It also recommended to have next secret achievements completed: Patience Of The Dead and Active Blasphemancy. Obviously buy all available mana sources (Forbidden Tomes is priority) and all upgrades all the time, there're no reason to not do it (though burst phase has a tiny exeption for mana sources, watch below). Get started *At the begining as switch to then cast , and with as pet and click some Entities to gain starting levels. *Switch to and continue until you're able to use . Charge both of your spellsets. *Choose P1 (equip ) and Z1, switch to , wait until it hit 135 level then switch it to . Earn some autoclicks (preferably between 5e5-1e6). *Equip , and / . Switch to , replace with and with (reckless cast them), then switch to . Wait 5-10 minutes to grow pet's level a bit. *Choose P2, wait until Void Mana is close to stop growing. *Since now act fast, as you're losing your Void Mana all the time. Switch to , P1, take . *Wait until Idle mode is activated and wait 10-20 seconds more (since Giant recieves more experience in Idle mode, the point is to get pet level high as much as possible for a reasonable time), P3, Z2, cast everything, W (if you're using ). Bursting lasts until your Void Mana drops low or until weapon duration ends if you're using . *Choose and build your sources to the maximum (look "Tricks" for more information). Now you repeat all you have done but build up pet level, autoclicks and Void Mana a bit longer: *P1 (equip ), Z1, switch to . Stay here until your get 100k+ charges (if you don't use it, just wait a couple e6 more autoclicks). *Equip , and / . Switch to . Earn pet experience until it visually stops growing. *Choose P2, wait until Void Mana is close to stop growing. *(Hurry) , P1, . *Wait 10-20 seconds after Idle mode on, P3, Z2, W. After these two minibursts you probably shall reach your current mystery range or even further. If the mystery profit seems too much for you, don't even think your Shaman is done here. It's only begenning (though you always can start the new run, as was mentioned before, Shaman is okay with shorter and longer runs). Buildup/Voidmana During this phase Shaman want build next things: *Autoclicks (the cap is 7e7) to increase summoning efficiency. * charges (the cap is 2097152) for burst. * casts for your pet's maximum level (which is being done passively all the time due to obtaining Branch's charges. Also look "Tricks" for more information). * 's level to have as much Void Mana for burst as possible. The best way to maximise autoclick's amount and Branch charges is P1 with your best offhand item, Z1 and . You might think about replacing with other autoclicking spell (like ) and with , to have even more AClicks/sec but it's not a good idea since the difference isn't worth a loss of constant Branch charges stacking. But you can do that (having six summons) if you're going to get some stuff from or , since actually it's a long buildup phase. Also don't be shy to use if you feel a lack of dust. So you can leave your Shaman in this phase for days. Though don't forget that frequent bursts (one-two per day is enough or you can do this every 1e7 aclicks) can open some handful upgrades, bonus pet experience for example. When you're up for burst, switch to and equip and / , and leave it for at least a couple hours to maximise pet's level. If you're gonna make the final burst of your long-long run it's recommended to wait even more (12-36 hours). Also if this phase lasts quite long for you it wouldn't cause much harm for your pet experience if you equip instead of . When you feel it's an eternity until the next pet level, P2 and wait until Void Mana stops growing at all. Now you're prepared for burst. Burst *Act quickly. * , P1, . *Wait 10-20 seconds after Idle mode on, P3, Z2, Shift+1-6, W. **'W' in case of . If you don't use Branch, use instead. **Also if you're planning a long-long run with millions branch charges but still would like to burst sometimes (and you collect many bats during this run, like 500-1000) it might be smart to keep branch for the very final burst and use batstick in intermediate bursts instead. During burst don't buy any Mana Sources but Forbidden Tomes. Other sources are completely useless for your profit and as purchasing them you might lose mana that might be needed for upgrades. You can build them later with . If after the burst you can see accessible handful upgardes with mana price higher than yours by e1-e3 it's worth to go back to Voidterror growing phase and then try to get them with other burst. Though it's not working if this last burst used a highcharged (over 500k) Branch. Actually you can make bursts as long as you want but remember that if no any new upgrades haven't appeared after two bursts in a row it's time to exile (or continue buildupping). Tricks The information below isn't mandatory for effective playing Shaman but still very useful. Rules Of Nature There's a super effective way to stack casts but the problem is you need a 200 Spellcraft for items. So you can choose a separate run (persistent week is the best time for that) or just use Reset Attrubutes feature if you're able. Also to make it realy effective you need many casts (1-2e4 at least). The pet is . The gear and spellset you're needed: , , , , and aren't necessary, they mostly help your make more autoclicks for charging . Also if you're gonna combine this buildup with your custom run, you can equip to have 30 free attribute points. Other items must be legendary. All of these items don't need to be enchanted at all to fulfill their purpose. All Spells are reckless. The order matters. Simulacrum With this legendary gear your will build your sources extremely fast: This gear represents the BiS for character ability power to make maximum efficient. You can make your own gear if you haven't all of these items, just remeber that the point is character ability power and Collar is necessary. Also the higher the enchantment level, the faster the Simulacrum, but actually this is not the best place to donate precious dust. Catalysts Since Forbidden Tomes is the only profitable mana source for Shaman (because of ) you can spend a relic before burst and invest all you catalysts in Forbidden Tomes. Then after burst distribute them back. At the cost of two relics it can highly increase your profit. Category:Blog posts